tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 77
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 77 4th Era 171, 7th of Second Seed, Summerset Isle There were a few options to deal with the current crisis: killing Orghum outright (though that one was admittedly the toughest), getting one of the Liberators who was also a member of the Serpentine Rogues - Pyandonea's version of the mainland's Thieves Guild - to sneak in and break into the underground vault and steal the ingredients (less hard, though the thief would also need to know how to disable wards; the vault was warded against any who were not Orghum or Orgnum), or evacuation (but to where no one could agree on). There was even the small idea put forth by Orthendar that he stay here at the cottage and try to shield his living friends from the ferocity of the storm with some of his power. * * * "I don't know what to do, other than I need to do something about it." Balasian muttered, head in his hands as he leaned on the tabletop. They'd all moved to the kitchen to plan, plot, and strategize. Orthendar was the picture of alert: sitting straight, arms lying gently on the table's top, shoulders even and legs uncrossed. Although Balasian and Curwe always thought it extremely difficult, Orthendar continued to listen to the chatter of the Liberators back on Pyandonea telepathically, all while listening fully to his friends before him. It was the ultimate in multitasking. He could shut it out if he wanted, though only did that once or twice; most of what he heard was what could be called "idle chatter," such as friendly conversations between friends, a party, etc. There was also some thoughts and talk that was none of his business, like the private business between Balasian and Curwe that he had avoided and hour ago. Then, there were the moments that needed his attention: robberies, potentially deadly barfights, important information from their many spies, and more. Thus, it was a very rare moment that he shut out the Liberators' thoughts, feelings, and talk. He wasn't going to face the consequences if he failed. "There are a few options for you to choose from," Orthendar began, looking at his friends. "Only one of them - killing Orghum - is within the realms of nearly too difficult to accomplish, so our resources will not be wasted with that one...unless you say so, of course. It's still on the table." He paused slightly has he overheard a fight between a husband and his wife, accusing her of having an affair. He knew the woman: she would never cheat on her husband. He made a mental note to talk to the man later when time allowed. He continued talking to his friends before him. "Getting one of our members of the Serpentine Rogues to steal one or more of the ingredients seems the most plausible of ideas." Balasian combed his hair back with his fingers before he spoke. "Yes," he agreed. "It is the best idea, yet we should also have a few of our Sea Vipers confiscate any more of those ingredients, should they come across them. The members in the Merchant's Guild should do the same." Orthendar nodded in agreement. "A good plan. Let me notify the parties involved." He dipped his head to his chest and closed his eyes as he communed with members in both organizations. Then he heard something that made him jump, jerking his head up and opening his eyes in horror. Category:Blog posts